Utilization of a particular type of production media, e.g., hydrolysate-based media or chemically defined media (“CD” or “CDM”), for CHO cell cultures producing recombinant proteins can enhance cell growth and target protein production. However, recombinant proteins produced in different CD or hydrolysate-based media can exhibit large differences in their product quality profile. In certain instances, this variability can lead to increases in the fraction of the agalactosyl fucosylated biantennary oligosaccharides NGA2F+NGA2F-GlcNAc and decreases in the fraction of galactose-containing fucosylated biantennary oligosaccharides NA1F+NA2F. Shifts in the glycosylation profile of recombinant proteins of this magnitude are significant as these shifts may render the resulting production lots of the target protein out of compliance with approved process specifications.